


Two Hands Can Hold Two Hearts

by CowboyBoyfriend



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Apart from at work. It's the one thing he is confident about, F/M, Gavin is unsure of himself but honestly when isn't he?, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, gavin might be good at paperwork but social interaction? stressful too much. never again!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyBoyfriend/pseuds/CowboyBoyfriend
Summary: Gavin finds himself thinking a little too much about the positive aspects of his friends. Not that he hadn't before. But it's not like he liked them or anything. Or at least that's what he wanted to think. Unfortunately it takes one thought to fall down the rabbit hole of indulgence and Gavin isn't one to deny himself that.This is going to be a long fic! So expect several chapters of Gavin being a bit of a social mess.





	1. One Thought Is All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone needs a disclaimer, the way I write Gavin is chaotic and over thinking. If that's not your thing you probably don't want to read this!
> 
> For everyone else, This is my first time actually going ahead and finishing a longer fic I have planned. I'm hoping the word count gets longer and makes it a nice fun read. This fic shifts from the Gavin Tina and Connor's perspectives. Offering up their feelings on what's happening. Anyways, enjoy!

October 29 2039 | 7:47 am

Gavin flinched at the intensity of the brightness of his screen. _Fuck_ was it bright. He turned it down before unlocking his phone to check the DPD chat (Detroit Police Dorks group chat for him Tina and Chris. Gavin was the namer, and yes he felt like a genius.) Tina had sent in a video of an old internet trend and Gavin found himself reminiscing his tiktok days. It was early in the morning but he found himself chuckling softly, squinting at the screen when they did something that felt particularly cringy. It wasn't bad. It had just aged, as he did, and his humour was nothing like when he was a kid.

Chris had thought it was funny, but Tina had hurled an onslaught of crying laughing emojis to truly capture how funny it was. And Gavin knew. He knew she'd probably be cackling in her bed, probably snort at least once, because she couldn't even breath, she laughed so hard. It was a nice laugh, contagious, sometimes, if he wasn't in a mood. But Tina never failed to bring out his good side.

It was then Gavin wondered why in the fuck was he fixating on one of his _best friend's_ laugh. They had been friends for many many years now. Gavin shook his head quickly, a little dizzy. Whatever, it was just that he appreciated her. That's all.

He sighed and got up out of bed finally after 20 minutes of milling around in it. He did his morning routine and made his way to the kitchen. He wouldn't have time to watch TV this morning, due to the lazing about so he started breakfast. Nothing out of the ordinary, just fried eggs on fried toast.

If he had had an android chef to cook him breakfast he would probably never have to worry about cooking again. For a moment he wondered if any of the Chloe's were chefs and then Gavin thought of Connor... for some reason. Why the android? I mean sure, he knew Connor ate food now what with all the upgrades (the now android owned) CyberLife provided, but he didn't really need to think about how much better of a cook Connor _could_ be. Gavin had even just considered asking Connor to cook for him, like he was some sort of service provider. He wasn't. He was just Connor.

Gavin tried to not think about **anyone **after he finished his breakfast, clearly he couldn't trust himself not to overthink about everything. He most certainly didn't need to think about the people he considered his friends in a way that would compromise his relationship with them. It was bad enough that him and Connor kissed on occasion when they went out for a drink. Gavin told himself they were just friends. They were. That was that.

He called a taxi and made it to the station a couple minutes to spare. His track record had been pretty good, so far and he wasn't about to break it anytime soon.

He eventually arrived at the precinct, and as he walked in the hustle and bustle seemed fairly ordinary, most people hadn't arrived yet, that included Hank and Connor, no doubt they'd be appearing soon if the android had any say. When he reached his desk he looked down to see a couple of blank sheets of paper with blocks of colour on each sheet. Gavin frowned at them and picked one up.

"Hey Gavin!" Tina piped up, hurrying over to him. "Okay so... I need money from you." She said smiling at him. Gavin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Care to share _why_?"

"Okay so you know how the captain is the best captain this precinct has ever had?" Gavin nodded slowly. "_Well_, the precinct is gonna host a party for him on his captain-day!" Gavin squints at her. "The day he became captain?... Just go with it. We're starting to plan early so everything is ready in time. Everyone is also pitching in... hence me asking for money."

"Okay..." Gavin looked back at the paper in his hand.

"Also," Tina continued, "Fowler doesn't know. He's not allowed to, but Ben is handling Fowler's family stuff so we don't accidentally host the party on a day he's busy."

"Right."

"This year we're really gonna surprise him. Jesus, I can't wait!"

"That's cute. Really. So care to explain what the fuck this colourful shit is on my desk? Is his party going to be a fuckin' pride parade?" He quipped.

"No asshole." She rolled her eyes and pointed at the colours, "These are colour schemes. Although we could have a casual queer pride flag hanging over the party table... Anyway you need to pick one fool."

"Oh! Right." Gavin looked between them, "See a _clear_ explanation offers a _clear_ understanding." He smiled as she pushed his arm.

"Alright, alright," She waved her hand at him dismissively, "Hey later everyone is staying after hours once Fowler is gone to help formulate some ideas. You want in?"

"Sure, why not. I owe the old man."

"Great! Now come _on_ hurry up and choose!"

Gavin chose a colour after a while and Tina thanked him, leaving him be.

He headed to the break room, to make himself some coffee. Once he got there, however, he saw Connor brewing three cups, the lieutenant at the high table waiting for him. Gavin hadn't even noticed them come in!

"Um, you guys walked right past me, and didn't even say _hi_? What am I a fuckin' ghost?"

"No." Hank replied, looking up at the detective, "We're just polite people who don't interrupt conversations people are having. Morning to you too." He was reading a newspaper, which he promptly got back to.

Connor, who'd finished, was beaming as he approached Gavin.

"Seeing as you're here detective." Connor hands Gavin his mug then gives Hanks his, who thanks him softly.

"Oh Connor, how gracious of you." Gavin says in a sing song voice.

Hank rolls his eyes.

Connor returns to the counter to pick up his mug and he blows on the sage coloured liquid, wanting to drink it but knowing the errors he'd get from ingesting something too hot. Apparently the novelty of food and drink hadn't been lost on him, as he continued to do so even after months of being able to try such things.

"How has your morning been, detective Reed?"

Gavin is firmly reminded of his fixation on Connor's cooking this morning and feels his face get a little hot.

"It was a normal morning. Normal. Nothing fun happens in my mornings, unless you count waking up n shit."

Connor tilts his head slightly, furrowing his brows.

"Anyway. Thanks for the coffee, I'm gonna go work." Gavin hightails it out of the break room. He knew he would have said something nasty out of his own discomfort so working right now felt way smarter than pissing off the lieutenant or making Connor look like a hurt puppy.

What Gavin didn't see was Connor watching him go and Hank nudging the android gently so that he'd stop.


	2. It Takes Two to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has gathered for the meeting to discuss how to proceed with planning Fowler's Captain-Day party. Tina is hopeful and Gavin has been fairly quiet and good about everyone's ideas. At least he has up until now.

October 29 2039 | 09:52 pm

It's after hours now in the briefing room, and the many members of the precinct were finishing up on their ideas for Fowler's captain-day. Tina and Ben had handed out a little form for everyone to write on, and they also talked through each idea too. Everyone seemed to have something to say. A great deal of ideas were put forth and Tina felt hopeful that this would _actually_ turn out pretty well. It was coming up to 10 pm now so she wanted to finish up with one final answer. But Gavin wasn't having it.

"No _Charlie_. No piñatas. You can't vote for a piñata _every time_ we choose to have any kind of party." Gavin moaned. What?! He had been compliant with everyone else's ideas, but this was too much.

"Why not Gavin? What's your problem with them-" Charlie tried to say.

"I just _really_ doubt Fowler would find joy in beating a cardboard animal to the ground."

There was a wave of sighs from the group. There it is.

"It's not always an animal Gavin."

"Oh yeah? Well why don't we make it you-shaped. I'd take a lot of joy in beating that up." He bit back.

"Ah, bup, bup. Come on guys. Keep it together." Collins chides. He was hoping that maybe today would go through without a single fight, but Tina invited Gavin and usually he had something to say, but he kept quiet for most of the session. "All ideas are good ideas after all."

"Uh, except for the piñata one."

"Gavin, shut the fuck up already." Hank grumbled, looking back at him briefly. God what a fuckin annoyance.

"Him first."

"Alright, alright, **guys**," Tina called out, "Look we got a lot of good ideas," She glared at Gavin who was about to say something, but promptly closed his mouth again. A few officers laughed at that and Gavin could feel his cheeks burning. "We'll regroup later in the week after I go through how it would all look. Good work everyone! You can all go home now, thanks!"

After about two hours of planning everyone was rightly tired by now. They usually didn't spend this long in each other's company. As everyone filed out of the briefing room Hank and Connor got out of their seats and stood near Ben, deciding to wait for the small crowd to thin out. Gavin was still at a table.

"D'ya think we'll get this thing sorted for the big day?"

"I really hope so Hank. He deserves a day for us to celebrate him. Best captain we've had in this damn precinct."

"Yeah." Hank could agree on that. "Well." He patted his hand on Connor's back, "We're off. Nice crowd control you guys."

Ben and Tina both smiled at Hank and both started to clean up the room. Connor gave Gavin a drifting glance before he left, which Gavin seemed to notice.

"It's okay Ben. Gavin'll help me."

"You sure Tina?"

"Yeah! Go home man. It's fine."

"Thanks officer."

She gave him a smile and a nod, before the detective left, leaving Tina and Gavin alone. The moment the door closed Gavin got up and started wiping down the white board.

This was the first time him and Tina had been alone for a while.

"You know you coulda started helping earlier. While he was in the room." Tina mentioned, she was picking up some of the scrunched up pieces of paper on the floor. "You just can't let people onto how nice you can be, huh?"

"Oh whatever" he scoffed, "I don't _like_ helping, it's just convenient compared to people hating me."

"Gavin you've _changed_ man. You used to not give a shit... what happened?"

"Maybe I have." Gavin paused for a moment, Tina watching him as she approached the bin near the door. "I don't know. I still don't give a shit. Don't get me wrong. But the precinct hasn't been this... I guess familial in forever. I'll go back to being an asshole when we're done celebrating Fowler."

Tina looked to the side and nodded. She thought maybe it was wise not to mention that he had been softening up since before they started planning this day. Over the year he seemed to have just started being less of an asshole. To everyone. Which was uncanny! He always had said he didn't care, but now he was? She didn't know why but frankly she wasn't about to complain about it. It was nice.

She began to gather up all the forms everyone filled out and she and Gavin get in each other's way momentarily. They both move in the same direction, and then the other, then finally Gavin held Tina by the shoulders and swapped their positions. They both laughed softly at the ridiculousness of it.

Once the room had been cleaned up Tina headed to the locker room to get her bag, Gavin following after.

"So, any plans tonight?"

"Not really. Just sitting at home with my cats. Again."

Tina hummed quietly at that, putting all the forms away.

"Do you wanna hang out tonight?" Tina suggested, "I don't have work tomorrow. Plus you live way closer to the precinct, so it'd make more sense than mine. ""I mean... we can, but I don't mind going to your place. I'm off too so it doesn't really matter. My cats are on an automatic feeder so they'll survive without me. I can go home whenever tomorrow."

Tina gives Gavin a cautious look.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's just go already. It's been a while since I've been to your place anyway."

Tina nodded and they left, Tina driving them. She stopped off at a mini market to buy some alcohol. Apparently she was feeling like getting a little wasted. Gavin couldn't complain, they usually had a fun time when they drank.

Once they got home Tina got changed into something more comfortable and offered Gavin some clothes. He was only 3 inches taller so Gavin could wear her baggier comfort wear, which was primarily joggers and big long sleeved shirts.

"You bought soda too right?"

"Well, yeah, we're not having straight tequila and wine tonight." Tina laughed.

Over the next couple of hours they got progressively tipsier and eventually _really_ wavy. They tried to drink water at times to sober up, but in the end they gave up on that once they reached a comfortable amount of drunkness. The two of them were sitting on the floor, against her sofa with all the pillows Tina had in her house splayed around on the ground. They were also watching a TV show where people sent in clips of their friends and family doing stupid things. Sometimes they had a pet spotlight in the show.

"Ooooh" Tina winced watching as someone jumped off a trampoline and landed so badly that they got bounced off it and onto the metal structure supporting it. "That one _de-efinitely_ hurt."

**"This** is why those things have safety nets!" Gavin laughed, face hot and red. "Shit, we should... send in a clip. One day."

"We us-sed to say that all the time back at the academy." Tina tilted her head, watching the tv from the side "But you know how police work is! Busy, busy busy-y-y!"

"Yeah well. We could now? We could.." Gavin's upper half swayed a little as he thought, "Connor can record shit, right? Yeah with his eyes, or somethin' we could get him to do it."

"Pffft he probably _already_ has something funny that you did." She giggles.

"Wh- I haven't done anything dumb, whaddya mean?"

"I dunno! You guys hang out a lot."

"Yea-ah..? So do we."

"It's cool, like I don't mind? I just figured that you guys-"

"There's nothing T. It's fine." Gavin said quickly. Apparently trying to pretend him and Connor aren't as good friends as him and Tina sobered him up a touch. "You could record it.. or Chris? Actually _he'd _be telling us that we gotta be careful n shit. Hah. We're not afraid of a little danger are we?"

Tina was a little quiet and just looked at Gavin for a moment.

"No. Well I'm not going to _purposefully_ hurt myself for a laugh but I'm sure we could think of something."

Gavin breathed a small laugh and smiled, turning his attention back to the screen.

Tina chose not to think about Gavin getting defensive about him and Connor. If he claimed that they weren't that friendly then fine? It's not as though she minded or anything. What was he so afraid of her knowing? That he was capable of being nice to other people? Gavin was such a strange man when it came to talking about feelings or people that she knew not to press him, especially if it didn't really concern her that much. Not her problem, and certainly not her fault if he got mad for some reason.

The alcohol wasn't helping her out, she realised she had been so deep in her thoughts she had been ignoring the screen for a while. It didn't sound like Gavin was paying attention either cause she hadn't heard him laugh at all. In fact he wasn't even looking at the screen.

Tina nudged his shoulder with her own.

"Wanna watch something else?"

Gavin looked at her and nodded. Apparently he was choosing to be silent. _That_ she couldn't have.

"Help me pick!" She opened up Webflicks and went straight to the comedy section. She looked back at him as she went down the list. "Come o-on, you pick. I chose 'You've Been Shot!', you pick a movie."

"Fine, fine." Gavin shook his head slowly and leaned forward settling on an older film they both had seen but never really grew tired of.

"Oooh, nice call. I haven't seen this since last time.. wow, that was a couple years ago now actually."

"Have we really not seen it since?"

"We haven't really had a night to ourselves. We see each other at work y'know, it's like we always get to hang out. Mostly with Chris."

"Huh." Gavin stared at the screen. "Didn't even realise. Have you missed it?"

"What... your company?" Tina sorta laughed.. did she? "Get outta here, we see each other all the time you doof. How could I miss you when you're more there than not?"

But... did she miss him? Tina wasn't sure she wanted to unpack her feelings, but it looked like she was going to. Cause yeah, she did wish they hung out more. Maybe without Chris sometimes. Chris was more into sappy shit and Tina and Gavin liked comedies and _perhaps_ the rare romcom. But that wasn't _really_ the reason she wanted to hang out with Gavin more, on their own.

Besides, he visited Chris on occasion. Technically they were together way more, considering they were often partnered up for Gavin's cases. She had Robert, and they worked well together on patrols but... still.

"Eh. You're right." Gavin smiled and shrugged at her before turning his attention to the screen. The movie was starting and the intro was always good. Tina did the same, choosing to drop the conversation now.

The movie, as it turns out did brighten them up. They were laughing at parts they had seen before, but had never gotten old. Tina had started laughing a little too hard at something, holding her stomach and leaning forward from the strong feeling. She really couldn't stop! Gavin patted her back, trying to get her to calm down, cause now he couldn't hear the TV. Her laughter was contagious however so he was laughing too, although it wasn't _really_ that funny. He tried to pull her up and she fell back on him, still laughing loudly, smacking her hand onto her knee. She pushed herself away from Gavin and steadied herself finally calming down with him. But then they looked at each other and started up again, paying no mind to change of scenes in the movie.

Once Gavin had calmed down again he made to get up.

"I! Need some more alcohol."

Tina grabbed at his shirt.

"Oh no you don't, we're bad enough as it is!"

"Let go of me! I'm getting more and you can't stop me!" He went to take Tina's hand off of him and she started trying to push him to the floor.

The two began to toss each other around and tumble, laughing loudly as they both tried to get the upper hand. Tina's laughter was making it harder for her to concentrate and eventually he managed to grab one of her wrists and pin one hand to the pillowed floor. This didn't stop her however, merely influencing her to use her foot to push Gavin away. For a while it looked as though she was going to win, Gavin trying to leave, but Tina pushing him back. He managed to knock her foot out of the way, grab her other wrist and pin them both down, laughing triumphantly.

They both began laughing again, over such a silly little brawl when they couldn't even concentrate on what they were doing. Their laughter continued for a while until eventually they both calmed down, realising the position they were in.

Gavin had his knee between Tina's legs and he was hunched over her with both hands stretched out, holding her down. The movie played on distantly in the background and the two simply looked at each other for an unknowable stretch of time.

Tina felt her heart had stopped. It had stopped, and yet somehow it was _pounding_ in her ears and she wasn't sure how they got here in the first place, but now Gavin was above her and she didn't know what to say or do.

But it was fine wasn't it? He hadn't moved. His grip on her wrists had softened but it still started to hurt a little.

"Your hands..." she whispered.

Gavin moved them, but didn't really _move_. In fact she didn't really want him to. What she did want however, she was already doing.

She propped herself up on an elbow and pressed her lips against his. If he didn't like it he would move.

But he didn't. Gavin barely even moved, save for the small movements in his lips. He pushed his face down into hers a little, and Tina pulled him down slowly and they _kissed_. Like oceans sending powerful waves at each other in a turbulent storm. Except this wasn't turbulent. In her head it felt that way, but they simply pulled at each other's lips. A desire they had apparently been ignoring until now.

Tina felt so lost for a moment, not really sure what to do now but then she felt Gavin pull away and realised she too needed to breath. They looked at each other as they panted. Still no words. They moved and sat up, just watching the TV absently as they got their breath back. They couldn't really hear it. Just each other. Then Tina felt her hand being touched and she looked down to see Gavin pressing his fingers lightly against hers.

When she looked up again he was looking at her, _really_ looking at her and he hovered near her, before going for another kiss.

There wasn't really a goal. Just the satisfaction of the feeling of the other with them, on them. They kissed and kissed and kissed laying back down on the floor, before eventually the two of them drifted off like that. So over come with tiredness and the amount of alcohol they had that the pulling feeling of exhaustion felt eventual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, one of the only reasons I started writing this fic was because I started shipping TinGav. They're a fave now, they work together so well in terms of chemistry!!


	3. Doubt is a Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up with a flickering headache. He thinks on the previous night and regrets it, but it's for the wrong reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter folks! Next one will be uploaded now as well! <3

October 30 2039 | 10:03 am

Ache. Ache and pain in his legs and his back, was the first thing Gavin was conscious of when he woke up the next morning. Then the haze of regret hit him, hungover so badly that he couldn't even think to get up for a few minutes. He looked around the room, seeing, first Tina's arm draped over his torso and her body basically next to his.

That's when he started to remember exactly what happened last night. The kissing. Tina.

_He kissed Tina_.

And not once either. No he only remember the fact that they were kissing, and nothing else. It was an unstoppable energy between them up until they fell asleep.

He wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself. He felt wrong somehow, that it shouldn't have happened. Damnit he couldn't deal with this _now_. They weren't supposed to like each other _like **that**_.

Gavin felt like his head was imploding and the only thing he could think to do was to get away from her. Get away and _think_.

He got up, slowly mind, and headed for the bathroom, the uncomfortable pressure of his bladder urging him to _please hurry up_. He did his business, washing his hands afterwards and rooting around Tina's cupboard for his spare toothbrush that he left there. Chris had one too, for nights when the three of them could hang out. It wasn't as often now that Chris had a baby, so Gavin supposed it would be him brushing his teeth at Tina's for a while now.

Or not. Maybe not. At least until he fuckin' figures out what the fuck he's doing, kissing one of his best friends and not stopping, god why didn't they _stop_?

Gavin kicks himself mentally as he spits out the toothpaste and rinses out his mouth. Whatever. Really, _whatever_. It's not that big a deal it was just a kiss. The light of the bathroom was starting to dig into his head a little too much now, and Gavin felt like he _should_ be sick even if he didn't want to be. It was when he heard Tina stirring in the living room that Gavin felt that pang of sickness that could probably be attributed to his anxiety rather than his hangover.

He ambled out of the bathroom, nearly bumping into Tina as he left. It was starting to become a habit. Tina groaned softly at Gavin and although he felt ill he couldn't help, but smile a little and say,

"Yeah, me too."

Whilst Gavin poured himself three glasses of water, drinking them one after another, Tina finished up in the bathroom.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Tina shuffled over to the sink and took Gavin's now empty glass and poured some tap water for herself. She only had two glasses before she piped up again.

"Why... did we drink so much."

"I dunno," Gavin mumbled, feeling the familiar gurgle in his stomach that was both a cry for nutrition as well as a complaint over last night's choices. "I don't even get the point of drinking like that when I can barely fuckin' remember anything."

Tina looked at Gavin then, and he tried to play dumb. It worked because when he looked at Tina she wasn't regarding him with anything. She simply looked away at the floor.

Gavin knew this was probably unkind to do but...

"We were probably being dumb as usual anyway." He jokingly punched Tina's arm.

She barely laughed.

Gavin cleared his throat and nudged her.

"Any plans?"

"Apart from sobering up? No-o-o-o." She chuckled weakly.

"Me neither.. I should probably go see the cats. I also feel like shit so-"

"It's fine. You don't have to give a reason Gavin."

Just a prick of worry stuck to his throat. Did... she know that he was lying? Was he over doing it?

"Well, y'know. Thanks for having me over. I think the start was fun?"

Tina laughed then, of course Gavin would mention the start when all they did was find old vine and tiktok compilations.

"You and your shit brain." Tina ruffled Gavin's hair and he swatted at her hand.

Gavin booked a taxi before he got changed back into his clothes in the bathroom. Once he was out Tina gave him some medicine and a bottle of water for the road. It only took 6 minutes for the taxi to arrive and Gavin only waved Tina goodbye as opposed to their usual pat-hug.  
He had a 40 minute drive ahead of him and that was enough time for him to ponder on how much of a moron he felt.

He had lied to Tina, about the supposed 'not that big a deal it was just a kiss' kiss. It would have been so easy to say they were just friends. But... it wasn't. It wasn't, because Gavin _had_ really enjoyed the kiss, and he would have kept going if they hadn't fallen asleep. It was all so soft and welcoming and he wanted to. Not just once but continuously. But Tina had to have been wasted to have even considered kissing him, and there's no way he was going to bring it up. Maybe she couldn't remember it anyway?

All this stupid thinking was making Gavin's headache worse and he ended up taking a painkiller and drinking nearly half the bottle. It was one time. No need to think more about it.


	4. Pining, My Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is in a predicament wherein, he likes detective Reed.
> 
> That's it.

October 29 2039 | 11:26 am

"Connor."

Connor looked back towards the lieutenant, LED still yellow. Hank wasn't even looking at him, just typing away at his terminal.

"You're staring again."

Connor briefly looked back at Gavin and Tina, totally enveloped in their conversation. He returns his gaze to Hank, who was now leaning his face against his fist and looking at Connor tiredly.

"I know it's a bad habit..." Connor mumbled, more to himself than at Hank.

"Yeah, not to mention straight up creepy. You'll freak him out if he catches you."

Connor swallowed what could be likened to the feeling of a lump in your throat, and goes back to work. He simply wanted to talk to Gavin. Tina and him were so close that she could approach him without the man getting apprehensive. No suspicions or weird assumptions if it's Tina. But himself? Oh-h-h no. Gavin must think think that he has some ulterior motive when he approaches him without prompting or without coffee.

There he was thinking about Gavin again. He did it a lot more recently. More so at work now. Texting and occasionally hanging out wasn't enough for Connor. He wanted to know more about the detective. He wanted to be in his circle.

Connor shook his head, figuratively shaking the thought of Reed out of his mind, as well as dismissing the **|Bonus Objective: Befriend Gavin Reed|** prompt that came up in his periphery. He'd had that since he got back to working at the DPD and it's nearly been a year since he'd met Reed at all. Filing was the more pressing task on his mind at the moment so he got to it.

Usually he'd be better at this, but apparently Reed was too distracting when they were in the same room.

Eventually Connor got back on track and the day passed by without him really noticing. Once it hit 9 pm him and Hank went to the meeting Tina had set up and once it was done set off home. Connor had wanted to take Gavin aside at some point during it, but he had stayed behind with Tina and Hank was pretty much ready to go home. Connor could only spare Gavin a passing glance before they left.

Once they were in the car it was then that Hank decided to ask Connor about his frustrations.

"What about hanging out with Reed isn't doin' it for ya? What, hasn't he made a move or shown interest?"

Connor shook his head begrudgingly.

"It's not that. It's that I don't _know_ what we are lieutenant. I wish I did. I've spoken to him, heck, we've kiss-"

"Okay! No need to go into detail." Hank rushed, looking somewhat upset for a moment.

"Well..." Connor sighs, "it feels like I've reached a stalemate with him. I'm not sure if he's afraid of being honest or if I'm reading into it."

They pulled up into the driveway and Hank sighs as he turns off the car.

"Why don'cha ask the other RKs? They might be able to offer a perspective, cause I can't think of one. I'm not the kinda guy that really dates Con."

"Well..." Connor leans to the side and makes a face of uncertainty. "I guess there's no harm in asking them."

Except there was.

The moment Connor finished asking Kieran (**RK800 - 60**) and Niall (**RK900 - 01**) they both regarded him with a look that said 'are you kidding me?'. The three of them were sitting on the sofa while Hank watched TV with a beer. It was all rather cosy. At least until Kieran opened his mouth.

"Don't we already have a good thing going? I have Josh, you have," Kieran pulled out his hands and began counting, "Josh, North, Markus _and_ Simon. That's **four** people Connor. You really need to get around that much that four people isn't enough?"

Niall nudged him. Kieran looked at him as if to say 'what? I'm kidding'. Nines shook his head.

"I do think he's right Connor. As much as Kieran _could_ have put it nicer, how do you have room to like Gavin when the Jericrew are already so wonderful? Although I am saying this with a certain... shunning of Reed."

They were hopeless!

"I can't explain _why_ I like him. Something about him is just... interesting and different. I want to know the side that I don't know about him, but I don't want to try harder and end up being rejected, because he has a habit of handling his emotions _very_ poorly. I know that much at least. Maybe it's just me..."

"No, Con." Hank spoke up, grabbing the attention of all the RKs, "I think it's just Reed is like _that_. He's always been like that."

Connor didn't know what else to say on the matter now. He was going to give up before Nines cleared his throat to get Connor's attention.

"If you really want to see results you probably just need to keep seeing him. Keep pushing the boundaries and give him the time to figure out whether or not hes attracted to you. I don't see how he couldn't be, but he's _full_ of surprises, isn't he."

"Yeah..." That helped Connor's mood just a little. "He is."

After half an hour Connor decided that that was enough socialising for the day and he retreated to his room. He was tired, for lack of a better word and a little sad. He hoped somehow that one day he'd get the chance to be close to Gavin. Closer than he was now at least.


	5. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin doesn't know what to do, now that he's realised he's essentially dating two people at once.

November 05 2039 | 02:29 pm

Gavin paced around Chris' living room, Damian and Chris' eyes watching him go back and forth. He had been pacing for maybe 5 minutes straight now. Damian gurgled happily and reached out for Gavin, but he was too far away and he began to whimper. He looked up at Chris who looked as though he wasn't sure if he wanted to give Gavin his now-1-year-old baby to his rather stressed-out-of-his-mind best friend, but Damian usually gave a warning whimper before exploding when he wanted something. Chris stood up, Damian in his arms.

"Listen Gavin, you're going to have to sit down eventually."

"I just don't know what to do."

"I know-"

"How am I supposed to deal with my feelings for _either_ of them? Tina is my friend, and Connor is... I guess he counts as a friend..."

"Gavin you guys go out _regularly."_

"Yeah?? We never said anything about anything, we just-"

"Gavin I think Connor at the very _least_ counts as a friend."

"Fine. But that still doesn't mean I should be crushing on _both_ of them. It was fine when it was just me and Connor sometimes, y'know? Like no harm in that, but I fucking _kissed_ Tina and I pretended I didn't the next day and-"

"Gavin!" Chris exclaimed, over Damian's now warning cries, _"Please_ sit down."

Chris guided Gavin down to the sofa where he fiddled with his hands. At least he did until Chris eventually let Damian crawl over to Gavin. Gavin put him on his lap, and jiggled his leg, something Damian found great joy over.

"I just don't want to lead either of them on, when I don't know who I'm choosing yet."

"Who said anything about choosing..?" Chris raised an eyebrow at Gavin.

"I- I can't be with both of them!" Gavin exclaimed, surprising Damian briefly. He shushed him when he started to get upset and patted his back.

"I'm not saying they have to be together too, but... just talk to them?" Chris reaches for his coffee that he had set down earlier and drinks it, sighing. "It's not really my place anyway, this is a can of worms you've opened up y'know?"

Gavin nods gravely. Damian puts a hand on Gavin's face and Gavin smiles at Damian's apparent intrigue at his scruff was uplifting.

"I think, and this is just my opinion you don't have to follow this but, you could just date them both. Obviously you'd tell them, but it doesn't need to be that complicated Gav. If they're okay with it why not right?"

"I guess." Gavin bounces Damian on his lap softly and looks at Chris who was calmly sipping his coffee. Could he do that? Just date them and that be it? It felt too easy, and he felt that somehow it couldn't work. If he had a second opinion he may feel better about the situation. "Is Tamira gonna be back soon?"

"Nah. She's seeing her friends today so she's out all day."

"Shit."

"Gavin."

"Uh- sorry. Hey can he even understand words yet?"

"He can understand and remember plenty!" Chris laughs, shaking his head. "Why'd you want to know if Tamira is coming back? She'll probably say the same as me, y'know."

"I just need another opinion."

"Hmm.. what about Hank?"

"Oh _hell_ no. Never in a million years am I asking _Hank Anderson_ for relationship advice. He barely knows how to date anyway."

"Okay, relax... Connor's brothers?"

"Kieran's not in the business of helping me and Connor be... anything. Nines maybe..."

"Why don't you ask him then?"

Gavin looks uncomfortable for a moment, giving Damian back to Chris once his incessant face touching got too much to handle.

"I'm gonna ask him if I can meet him." Gavin takes out his phone and starts texting away. "Sorry, this is just really bearing down on me at the moment."

"It's alright, you think you're still good to hang out after that?"

"Yeah! Of course, I just wanna ask Nines. In person. He has a sorta atmosphere that makes me feel like he's kicking my ass somehow."

Chris laughs a little at that.

"I guess I can see that."

Gavin continued to text Nines to see when the android felt it was appropriate to meet, Chris recounting the tales of the week in an attempt to make Gavin feel better. It did work, really all the man needed to feel better about anything was to go to his friends. But with Chris being basically the only one Gavin had at the moment, Chris felt more responsible for his friend now than before.

Later on in the afternoon Nines met with Gavin on the river bank. It was starting to get quite cold in Detroit. Significantly so that Nines had offered Gavin his coat. Gavin declined but he did appreciate the gesture, wondering why Nines would need a coat if he didn't feel the cold, but that was a question for another time. They walked along the path as Gavin explained his situation, Nines listening intently and nodding along where appropriate.

"Have you considered dating outside of your circles Reed?"

"What do you... are you making a slight at me?"

"No. I'm merely seeing the connection between you and your inability to stay friends with people you clearly like more than friends."

"Look, it's not my fault my brain _wanders._ Is your advice honestly to just find someone else? That doesn't make my present feelings go away y'know."

"Still. Surely if you can't decide between them and you don't want to try dating them both, someone else surely? Use a dating site or something. I don't want your indecisiveness to hurt Connor, and now Tina as well."

"I know, I don't want to hurt them either. It's been so long since I've even talked to Tina properly since that night. I don't know what her feelings on dating more than one person are and I don't know how Connor feels about it either."

"I do."

"Yeah... and?"

"No. That's for you to ask him Gavin. He's not a hard person to talk to."

Gavin grumbled to himself and rubbed his face.

"Just _try_ talking to them at least for now. It can't hurt to ask."

"I guess. Although you could just tell me how Connor feels."

"Connor has more than you to share his feelings with, that much is certain. You know about Markus and the others."

"But... isn't it different somehow? I don't know..."

"It's really not. It's not different just because you're human."

"Well what about the fact that it's me?"

"Gavin, before you consider any of that... _talk to them."_

"Fine... fine."

Eventually the two separate, but Gavin tries to engage with Nines outside of his own problems. It's nice, though his situation does weigh in on him all day.

In the evening he eventually gets round to texting both Tina and Connor.

[So. I know we havnt rlly been talkin and i was gonna ask if u wanted to hang out tomorrow evening. Just wanna talk n shit at a bar or something. Thinkin' of Conure's Crest lately idk]

Sent.... Received. Great. Tina was done.

Gavin's thumbs hovered over his keyboard as he tried to think of what to say to him. But nothing came up. It was frustratimg cause Connor was the one he was already sort of... alright he _basically_ was involved with. He may be trying to repress the fact that he's sort of kinda dating Connor but what if it isn't like that for him? What if he's just humouring him to be nice and friendly and doesn't feel the fucking soft burning Gavin gets when he kisses him on a night out.

How do you say "hey! I think I have a mega crush on you and i don't think I can be casual about it anymore!" You can't. Or at least Gavin can't. He puts his phone down and decides to try again tomorrow or another day or something.

"You alright?" Chris speaks up, looking up from Damian's cot.

"Yeah.. Just asked Tina."

Chris and Gavin walk out of Damian's room and close the door behind them, leaving it ajar.

"It's a step Gav!"

Yes, but is it the right one?


	6. The Silence is Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is meeting Gavin at the Conure's Crest and she is nothing short of excited

November 06 2039 | 11:00 am

It was around 11:27 when Tina started to stir, light streaming in through the blinds in her window. She scrunched up her face and turned over, pulling one of her extra pillows over to her head to cover it. She was close to drifting off again when her alarm went off.

She dismissed it and, were it not for the msg notification she saw on her phone screen, would have gone back to sleep. She gets her other arm out from underneath her body and unlocks her phone.

It was from Gavin.

All right. No worries. Not like he hasn't been kind of avoiding her since they spent the night together. She... she wanted to say she didn't mind but she did. He claimed he didn't remember but he acted in a way that... he wouldn't lie though right?

She shook her head and opened the message reading over it slowly. Twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming!

He asked if she wanted to hang out?? Today?!

He's still an asshole for being absent for so long, but it felt good to hear from him properly. It had been a week of this strange side stepping dance they were doing. But maybe he wanted to talk about it. Or maybe it was just as normal. Maybe it's not a big deal.

Still Tina hides her face in her pillow and kicks her legs wildly against the bed. She texts Chris like wildfire and though she couldn't see it Chris was smiling on his end, happy to see her so happy.

[T: Do you think I should go casual tho? I don't want t over dress yknow?]

[C: If he didn't say date in his text go cas. Safer option.]

_Not to mention Gavin would blow __a__ gasket if you looked too nice_. Is what Chris might have said but he didn't want to embarass Gavin more than he already was in general.

Tina thanked Chris for his advice and already starts planning her outfit for later. Just some mom jeans, a tank top and a comfortable hoodie jacket. That worked. She'd do her eye liner and maybe just put vaseline on her lips, _just in case_.

Tina nearly forgot to respond to Gavin in her excitement. Figuring out the details of time with him wasn't hard. They didn't really talk after that though.

Though it felt like it took all day for the moment to arrive Tina's nerves were everywhere as she approached the building, seeing Gavin just outside the entrance waiting and smoking.

From the looks of it he made an effort too. More of an effort in fact. Slicked his hair back better than usual, cleaned up his beard. He was wearing a red shirt, unbuttoned at the top two buttons with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Plus some black jeans and trainers. He looked really nice and when Tina approached, smelled nice as well under the smell of smoke. Fuck she forgot perfume. Oh well.

"Hey Gavin!" She said waving at him as she got closer. She couldn't help but smile towards her feet, a little giddy but she'd reign it in eventually.

"Hey! You look great!"

"Thanks! I didn't really know the dress code so.. casual you know."

"Yeah... Thought I'd try for once." he tried to laugh.

Try _indeed_ Tina thought.

"You weren't waiting forever were you?"

"No! No it's fine." Gavin gave her a small smile. "Thought I'd have a cig before going inside but we can go in together in a sec."

"Mmhmm.." Tina dug her hands in her jacket pockets. "You.. been up to anything this past week? Kinda been radio silence from you y'know."

Gavin's jaw shifted as Tina watched for his reaction. He breathes out the last of his cigarette and throws the butt into a bin with a cigarette unit.

"Been thinkin' a lot. About a lot."

"Sounds like dangerous stuff." Tina smiles softly and Gavin returns one. There's something shy about his though.

The two of them head inside, order their drinks and pick a table with a good view outside (Today was a good day for the pub, but today they were earlier than the gwneral crowd of young people that congregated in the friendly and open establishment.). They both started out a little awkward making mild conversation here and there, getting quiet in places. It wasn't until their drinks hit that they got a little more friendly.

"You know what?"

"What?" Gavin asked.

"I'm just gonna be genuine here and ask if you really forgot what we did last week when you stayed over.."

"Well. It might be the drinks helping but,"

"Gavin..."

"Let me finish! I think, or at least I _recall_ the one who started it was you.

"Oh! Started what? The fight?" Tina waved a hand and blew a rasberry mouthing at the straw of her second drink. "That was definitely your instigation. For example. _You're_ the one who stood up!"

"Yeah and?" Gavin scoffed, "You grabbed me! That's instigating right there."

"Oh pbbt, whatever."

There was silence then as Tina drank some of her mojito.

"I do remember. What we did."

Tina kept drinking. It was through a straw so it wasn't like she was downing it, but the steady stream of strong drink rushed through her.

"Guess I don't regret it if I'm telling you about it."

Tina only stopped when the slurping sound came and she promptly ran out of mojito. She stared idly at nothing for a couple of seconds and then looked at Gavin.

"Not even a little."

"No." Gavin replied almost instantly. There was no way he was drunk yet not when his 1st cider was only half done.

Tina poked at the ice and leaves in her glass hoping to get more liquid to drink. She wanted to prod and ask Gavin more, but she was also afraid of ruining the atmosphere. So she kept some of the more serious questions to herself.

"I don't regret it either." She let out, finally.

Gavin had looked as though he was on the edge of his seat. But with her response she saw him sit back a bit and relax. Rare for Reed. He drank half of what he had left, and set his bottle down.

"So... T..."

"Mhmm?" Tina swirled her straw around her glass.

"You ever try to rationalise a love triangle...?"

"..." Tina looked up at Gavin, raised eyebrow in place. "I'm sorry what?"

"You know when they get characters on a show to-"

"I know what they are. Just not why you're asking me." She half-laughed.

"Humour me."

Tina shook her head and smiled.

"Well I think the same as any other rational person."

"Which is.."

"They all should date? Not that complicated but TV doesn't get that still I guess." Tina wasn't sure why Gavin would ask such a thing. Unless he had picked up a show in the week they barely spoke.

"Right. Makes sense." He nodded minutely and look at his bottle.

"Obviously it also depends on the characters. Some people just aren't made for each other." Tina shivered a little remembering some character plots she thought just _didn't_ work in the shit she's seen. Unfortunately she missed Gavin's little reaction to her response, visibly tightening again. "We would be lucky to have another genuinely good polyamorous thruple again on TV any time soon." Tina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah... Well. Yeah the media fuckin' sucks. Can't beat 'You've Been Shot!', right?"

"No love triangles there, just madness!" Tina laughed, suddenly remembering something funny she saw over the week that she wanted to share. She fished through her phone briefly to find it and show it to Gavin.

He snickered loudly, before they turned to laughing and him and Tina cakcled a little bit in their corner. Gavin found himself needing a toilet break and left Tina alone for a moment, happy to scroll through her phone.

"Hey."

Tina nearly jumped out of her seat, pitting a hand over her heart.

"Fuck- _Gavin."_ she smacks his arm lightly, "don't do that, you scared me!"

"Sorry," and for that he did look apologetic momentarily, but it was masked by something Tina couldn't quite pin, "I was gonna get another drink. You want one?"

"Uh.. think I'm good actually. Want me to come with you to the bar?"

"Nah. Keep our table occupied."

Tina nodded as he left. It was a little more busy now what with an hour or so having gone by. Tina watched as Gavin's frame disappeared behind another customer's and she leaned her head on the window.

Somehow it felt as though the air shifted. Gavin wasn't as jokey. Or at least the evening wasn't as light as she thought it would be. Something about the way Gavin was tonight felt out of place and she wondered if it was something she had done. If Gavin didn't regret the kiss then what was the problem? It's not like kissing people wasn't something Gavin Reed did. He did. He did it with Connor to her knowledge. He didn't seem to make a thing of it.

Before she could think more on the subject Gavin returned cider in hand. He looked a little more chipper now and even leaned forwards more whilst they spoke. Tina nearly forgot herself as they both got swept back into their usual friendly manner; helped, Tina noticed, by the alcohol Gavin was having. She didn't mind. She only wondered what it was that Gavin was having so much trouble with.

Even as it got close to midnight and the two wandered out giggling like fools together over a silly joke did they realise that in reality neither of them were that drunk this time. They had both stopped after two, even if Gavin's were slightly heavier.

They leaned against the wall outside and Gavin just looked at Tina somewhat tiredly.

"Anyway, I thought for sure that at least when Chris said they were planning to have Damian they'd get his birthday to be closer to the movie Damian's."

"It'd be kinda wild if they did that though. What if Damian was the anti-christ?"

"He's too squishy for that." Tina chuckled, looking back at Gavin, a soft look about her, "Tonight wasn't half bad y'know. Thanks for inviting me out."

"No problem." Gavin lay quiet for a minute, "Actually, T... I'm sorry."

"Woah, what for?" Tina raised her brows.

"For being so... myself. I didn't talk to you for ages cause i was being a shitty coward."

"It's..." Tina looked at the ground momentarily, "fine. You got back to me eventually so. Yeah. It's fine."

"But it's not though."

"Ga-avin."

"You can't just-"

Tina pulled him into a kiss, more to shut him up than anything else, but the warmth of it was good. When she pulled away Gavin looked a little shocked as he cleared his throat.

"Over it?"

"Yeah." Gavin's cheeks dusted over a light red and Tina wanted to kiss him again, but once was probably enough.

Or not. Gavin came back like a wave, pulling Tina into the tide in with a kiss, that she frankly should have seen coming with Gavin's apparent 100 or nothing kisses. He pulled softly at her lips and she pulled back, a quiet groan slipping past his mouth. They were at it for a while, Tina leaning forwards into Gavin's chest, smoothing her hands down his tight shirt.

She pulled back to breath and looked at Gavin, both panting softly. Gavin looked at Tina a grin playing on his lips and the two chuckled between them. Tina lay her head down against Gavin's chest and stayed there. Gavin leaned his chin on the top of her head.

She almost asked what now. But no. There'll be another time for questions. Basking was far nicer.

Tina leaned her face up to peck the corner of Gavin's mouth.

"I can't stay out forever y'know. I got work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know.."

Tina breathed softly and oulled away, begrudgingly.

"I should order my taxi.." She mumbled getting her phone out to do just that.

The moment her phone alerted her of her journey was set she lept at Gavin's mouth. Drawing him in with her free hand, which frankly wasn't hard, and opening her mouth just enough to invite Gavin in. It was soft and good, and a kiss that she vey much wished didn't last only a couple seconds. When they pulled away again Tina headed towards the road, watching her taxi come in. Gavin followed after, waving her goodbye as she left.

It may not have started the way she thought, but the kisses were certainly more than she could have hoped for this evening.


	7. Extending a Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina realises that despite knowing Connor and conversing on occasion, she had never actually invited him out to lunch. No-one in the group did. So she makes the first step.

November 10 2039 | 11:47 am

Although it wasn't a total bore, Tina could probably think of far better things to do than filling out paperwork at her desk.

She looked around the precinct to see if anyone matched her boredom and noticed that Connor was looking in her general vicinity. Or at least when she followed his line of sight was looking at Gavin's desk nearby.

Something she hadn't noticed what with all her work planning for Fowler's captain day was that Connor had been oogling Gavin for weeks now. But of course Tina didn't see that. She saw Connor being interested in Gavin. Of course she knew that he was, it wasn't as if Gavin hadn't spoken about them going on a night out together before.

But that was really the extent of it. Tina had never really taken time to get to know Connor outside of work.

And now she was intrigued.

As soon as she finished up her work she made her way over to Gavin, who had long finished most of his work and was on his phone waiting for lunch time to roll around.

"Hey you."

Gavin looked up and grinned stopping whatever he was doing.

"Hey to you too."

"Wanna go grab lunch?"

"Sure."

Tina smiled and nodded once Gavin accepted turning swiftly to march over to Connor's desk who, frankly, looked a little startled that she was moving so fast towards him. Tina missed Gavin's gaping mouth as he realised she was walking towards Connor.

"Hey Connor! Do you eat?"

"I partake in the act of eating yes.."

Hank looked up just so to watch the conversation unfold.

"Wanna come to lunch with me n Gavin?"

"Oh!" Connor looked shocked for a moment, which was replaced with a warm smile, "That would be great actually!"

"Hey, hey! What... what's going on over here?" Gavin rushed in looking urgently at the two of them.

"I just asked Connor if he wanted lunch with us."

"Oh!" Gavin nodded slowly. "Right. Sounds fun."

"You don't mind if I go do you Hank?" Connor asked turning towards the lieutenant.

Hank leaned back in his chair and waved his hand.

"Knock yourself out."

"... I will..." Connor spoke carefully. Tina stifleda a laugh, wondering if Connor understood what Hank meant.

The three headed off in Gavin's car. She invited them so he offered to drive. Tina chose to sit in the back seat with Connor. Chris wasn't in today so it was just the three of them.

"So Connor, have any big plans soon?"

"Oh not really. My life is probably a little boring. I usually just go home with Hank. But sometimes I see friends, but we don't have as much time to see wach other at the moment. The guys at New Jericho are swamped with political work. So.. yeah these days I'm not doing much."

"Oh, is that so? Do you wanna hang out with me this week? I don't have many plans, plus I feel like we should get to know each other outside o' work, y'know?"

Connor appeared taken aback but nodded furiously.

"I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun." He smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Tina smiled back, "Oh and Gavin you're not invited."

"Oh I'm not? Sorry I'll go be you guys' thirdwheel somewhere else. I'll park over there!" Gavin snickered.

"Oh whatever, jackass. I've hung out with you enough."

"Please, every second with me is worth it's weight in gold I'll have you know."

"So... It's worth like maybe a cent?"

"Oh my god, I _will_ turn this car around!"

Connor simply smiled through the exchange.

"You know you can beef on Gavin too Connor?"

"Oh it's more fun to watch it unfold. Besides I think beating him up with my words this time would definitely hurt his ego."

"Okay now you guys are just ganging up on me!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Tina jeered.

"I'll leave you on the side of the road and you guys can walk to the precinct."

"Pfft as if!"

This back and forth lasted the journey. Tina hoped that it was helping Connor feel a little more integrated too. When they all arrived at the fast food place they walk right on in, Gavin leaning on Tina's shoulder as they all order. Once they've got their food they sit down in a corner by a window. They were regulars to this place so people tended not to care that they were cops, though they still admittedly got funny looks. Having Connor with them made no exception to this and when Tina noticed Connor's head ducking down a little when someone stares too long she feels a pang of anger hit her.

"You okay Connor?" She asks setting her tray down and glaring towards the people who were staring (they hastily look away).

"Yeah. I'm fine." Connor sat down next to Gavin after Gavin slotted himself into the table.

"You sure? If you want I can confront those people?"

Gavin quietly slurped his milkshake.

"No really. There's no point."

"Come on Tina," Gavin nudges him "Let it go."

Tina begrudgingly does so. But the look on Connor's face didn't sit well with her still. The table was a little quiet for a while that it felt awkard. They sat and ate their meals for a minute, not really exchanging any looks either.

"Hey you guys..." Gavin started quietly.

Tina and Connor both glance up, both eating chips.

"So..." He continued, not really looking at them, "I... I need to uh..."

Tina smiles gently.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Oh ha ha. Ugh, forget it." Gavin rolled his eyes and started on his burger.

"Aw come on, what were you gonna say? I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"No, it's too late I'm not talking about it." He says, mouth full.

Tina rolls her eyes and focuses her attention on Connor.

"So Connor. Tell me about yourself. Seeing as Gavin doesn't want to chat now."

Gavin gave her the finger, which she promptly ignored.

"I don't have many... or any hobbies." Connor had his attention on his packet of fries.

"Really? You do nothing in your spare time?"

Tina noticed the android's LED go yellow, but did not let her eyes linger too long.

"I suppose.... I do like dogs and dog walking. Does that count?"

"I suppose it does!" She laughs, "Dog walking is kinda like a part time job though."

"It can be. What about you?" He asks eating a chip.

"I like to review tv shows online."

"She likes to go on to her blog and fangasm about tv shows with other people who also like it, come on Tina be _completely_ honest." Gavin smirks and drinks his shake.

"Uh..." she breaths a laugh, "Okay _yeah_ I do have a blog that I happen to use. But guess what Connor?" Connor tilted his head at her, "_This_ asshole," she pointed at Gavin, "has one too!"

"Do not."

"Who’s the liar now?" Tina laughed and stole one of Gavin's chips from accross the table.

"Hey! Get your own chips!" He spits.

"I've run out! Yours are now forfeit." She shrugs and eats it watching as Gavin's face fell.

He grumbles something about her being a thieving little goblin.

"You can have my fries Gavin." Connor offers smiling at him.

"Nah it's fine." Gavin sighs and goes back to eating.

Connor's smile falters a little bit but he gives Gavin one of his longer chips anyway.

"You're too nice Connor."

"I'm often told that."

The three of them get to talking about their weeks, all three of them leaving out the parts where Gavin was involved. Tina felt it necessary because why would she flaunt her time with Gavin? Especially when she was unsure what exactly they were, because Gavin wasn't being forward about his feelings. So no kissing and telling from her end. And it seemed none from Gavin's either.

Connor was still a little quiet on his side of the conversation. Tina wanted to bring him out of his shell a little more but she wondered of Gavin being there made it more difficult for the android. After all, it didn't seem like they were really talking what with Gavin talking more to Tina than to Connor.

When they got back to the precinct Tina arranged a time and place for her and Connor to meet and the three of them parted ways. Later Gavin took her aside momentarily in the break room.

"I need to ask you what you're doing with Connor."

"Uh... generally? Or like when we hang out?"

"I mean generally. You talking to him and including him n' shit."

"I just want to get to know him. What is that a bad thing?" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"No! No, I just wanted to know. Relax it's fine."

"Uh huh. Well you better not get jittery about me wanting to be more involvd with him or I'm not gonna tolerate that." Tina folded her arms. She may be just slightly shorter than Gavin, but she still gave off an intimidating vibe nome the less.

'Wh- that's not what this is about."

"Then what _is_ it about Gavin? Talk to me."

"It's not that easy."

"Well you've gotta be clear 'cause you've been acting really... just weird these past couple of weeks. I'm not a hard person to talk to. Am I?"

"No, shit.." Gavin looked back at the main floor, "Look we'll talk about it. Just not here."

Tina nearly rolled her eyes but she held them closed instead and nodded.

"Okay. Well you know how to contact me so. Yeah." She walks past him back iver to the fridge deciding she was definitely done talking now.

Why Gavin found it hard to talk to her when usually he had 0 problems was a little beyond her. But she didn't want to be mad at him, but it was hard when her own feelings were being thrown around.

It was fine. She decided he'd get back to her when he did and she'd try to get close to Connor and maybe she, Chris and Gavin could have another friend.


	8. Two Steps Forward...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is workin’ hard at being honest.

November 12 2039 | 12:13 am

"Speak to me? About what?" Connor asked, an eyebrow cocked upwards.

"Just.. please?" Gavin gestured towards the hallway and Connor walked with him outside. Once outside Gavin shuddered, the cold air setting in.

"You were saying.. detective Reed?"

"You don't have to say that out here."

"Right... Gavin. What is it?"

"Do you wanna hang out with me at the park? In a couple of days? We should just hang out y'know, outside of going bar hopping n shit."

Connor did his best not to show the excitement he could feel buzzing in his circuitry. But his LED was blinking blue and that at least was an indicator to Gavin that Connor wasn't going to respond badly.

"Yes, I would like that. I don't have any days off, but I haven't had a day off in months so I'm sure Fowler won't mind if I ask him for one."

"Great." Gavin shoves his hands in his jacket pockets. "It'll be good, y'know, us. Yeah."

Connor simply nodded smiling just so when Gavin reached into his coat.

"I'm sure it'll be fun." Connor watches as Gavin lights a cigarette, wondering if this was a stress smoke or if it was part of his daily quota. " You've been busy these past couple of weeks haven't you?" Connor meant it as a question, but it came out more as a statement.

Gavin blew his first light out, not looking at Connor.

"Yeah, been a little preoccupied." He said it so casually, that Connor would have missed it, if he hadn't noticed the lack of communication Gavin had been supplying since the day the precinct started planning Fowler's Captain-Day.

Unless... Gavin had been helping Tina more than Connor knew. Now Connor felt a little ashamed at wishing he would be available to talk to.

"That's alright, no harm no foul, as they say..."

"You don't have to stay any more y'know."

"Is this you politely telling me to leave you alone Reed?"

"No! I just... you don't have to stick around here while I smoke is all."

"I don't mind. I like making conversation with you. You're an interesting person." Connor stated, seeing the opportunity to be friendly.

"Oh yeah?" Gavin scoffed, "You've got a weird opinion on who counts as interesting."

"Your self depreciation is not going to sway _me_ Gavin." Connor smiled, "someone has to be here to tell you how fun you are."

"Yeah well I got Tina and Chris for that, although I could always do with an ego boost!" Gavin chuckled as he took a drag.

Connor blinked a little bit. Yes, Tina. Connor wasn't sure what it was but it didn't feel great to hear of Tina from Gavin. He didn't know why. He wondered if perhaps it was because he wished he could be there in their friendship with them. With Tina and Chris and of course Gavin, would be ideal. They were really the only people im the precinct that he felt close to that were young and friendly.

"You okay there tin can?"

"Hmm?" Connor came to and looked at Gavin, "sorry, I was just thinking."

"Right... well. Anyway, I got a question for ya."

"Yes?"

"What are your feelings on polyamory?" He asked, taking a smoke.

Connor felt his heart stutter a little.

"Why such a topic?"

Did Gavin know? Connor didn't know if he should or ought to tell Gavin about his relationship with the Jericrew, but now he felt like he may have dug himself a hole.

"I just... wanna know your feelings, that's all. Just tell me. Do you even know what it is?"

"Of course I do detective. I am in a poly relationship"

Gavin's gasp got caught in his throat as he had tried to blow out the smoke. He coughed for a while and Connor wasn't sure if he should pat his back or not. He looked back up, eyes watering a little.

"Sorry you're what now?"

"I am in a polyamorous relationship. With Markus, Simon, North and Josh. I should have told you much sooner, I apologize."

Gavin raises his eyebrows and sighs.

"You don't have to apologize for that. Shit." He takes a deep breath and sighs loudly. "How long?"

"A couple of months now. I was dating Markus before, as you know and it developed over time the more I spent time with the others. Now I have the luck of sharing their company on some of my days off."

"Right. So androids are polygamous, is that it?"

"Not necessarily. We all have a lot of history, and ... things happen I suppose."

Gavin nodded slowly and crushed the butt of his cigarette against the wall.

"Nice to know you're cool about it..." Gavin walks over to a nearby bin and throws the butt away.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know Connor. I was just curious on what an android's take would be."

Connor smiles to himself.

"I imagine its quite similar to a human's"

"You'd be surprised.." Gavin mumbles as the two of them walk back into the precinct together.

Once inside the two parted ways agreeing on the where and when as soon as Connor had asked Fowler for a day off, which Fowler had happily given him. Just as Connor had predicted. Connor did his best not to stare at Gavin as he went over to Chris' table, the two then leaving together.

Connor might as well have skipped back to his and Hank's desk, his smile was happily on show for the rest of the precinct to see. Connor approached Hank's desk.

"Want to go out for lunch today luitenant?"

"Uh-h-h..." Hank looked at his screen briefly and then shrugged, "sure. Paperworks not goin' anywhere."

After Hank saved his work and put the computer in Hibernate mode the two set off, Connor excitedly babbling about his little arrangement with Reed. Hank had teased him saying it sounded like a date to him and Connor had gotten flustered saying it probably wasn't.

But as the day approached it felt more and more like Hank was right and Connor wondered if he should look a little more casual on this "date". The 14th rolled round and by then he settled with wearing a polo shirt with little symbols on it in various primary colours ( □ ◯ ☓ △ ) and some jeans with black Brandname™ trainers.

Gavin was leaning against the entrance to the park, thumbing his phone. He looked really nice too, but he really Connor thought he usually did. The only thing that was really different about him was that he tidied up his facial hair and that his shirt was showing a little too much chest. It wasn't fair, but Connor said nothing as he approached. Connor thanked the day for being abnormally warmer than usual considering it was getting colder and colder now.

"You're here early..." Connor gave Gavin a light smirk and the man turned away tutting to himself.

"If I'm earlier than _you_ then you need to up your game." Gavin pouted and Connor was sure his artificial heart beat twice as hard then.

They walked in, Connor not paying attention to the sun lighting up his skin, warming him up, but rather looking at the way it fell against Gavin's hair. It was a crisp autumn morning but the chill of winter was getting closer and closer. The cold wasn't bothering him yet. Not when he had Reed to look at. To focus on.

"So how's your week been?" Gavin walked along slowly going off the path and Connor following after.

"Fairly quiet. A couple of paper work days and an arrest during a patrol. I got to keep Markus company during a political meeting so that was fun. Yourself?"

"I uh..." Gavin hesitated briefly before saying, "quiet for me too. Got a lead on a case with Chris so we're hoping to be looking into that tomorrow."

Connor picked up on that hesitation, Gavin's heart rate was that special little faster-than-normal rate that Connor recognised, a lot. It appeared to occur more often than not with Connor asking certain things.

"You hesitated..." Connor started.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Connor held his tongue briefly, but he squinted at Gavin instead. "I mean it! Stop interrogating me-!"

"You would know if I was Gavin, _this_ isn't an interrogation. You know how I do my job."

"Whatever. I just. Whatever I wanted... to..." Gavin looked at the ground, "to ask if you... what is this..?"

Connor tilted his head.

"What, like. Y'know. We friends or what?"

"I would hope so... were you under the impression that we weren't?"

"Not necessarily. I just... we go out n shit and we talk but.. like is that it? That's all I wondered." Gavin stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground. Connor hadn't noticed that the two of them had come to a stop in the middle of the gravel path.

"Well... I had been wondering that too. For a while now." Connor reached into his pocket for his coin and fiddled with it in there. "If we were just friends or if there was more to us than we've spoken about."

Connor could see Gavin was having a hard time with this, he didn't need to analyse him for that. But he was also almost relieved that they were talking about it, despite himself. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Do you want us to be?"

Connor looked at Gavin, having been staring absently for a moment. The man was very fixated on his own feet and Connor wanted him to look up and see that _yes obviously I want us to be more than friends_!! But he knew he needed to be careful about this, as with Gavin careful was better to attempt than being brash.

"I think I'd like to try being more than friends with you, yes."

"Good cause so do I!" Connor had barely finished his sentence before Gavin sped in, "Glad we cleared that up."

It was a little amusing that he seemed to want to hurry past it.

"Thought about it for a while Gavin?"

"Only because we've been at it for..." Gavin mock-thought, "A couple of years now?"

"Its only been a couple of months since we started to do this!" Connor laughed, "You're such a drama queen."

"Them's the facts! It at least felt like a couple of years..." Gavin smiled, "You know me."

"I do." Connor leaned in a little tilting his head in that way he knew Gavin seemed to be fond of and smiled some more.

He should have known it would win him a kiss from the detective. Not the usual strong and passionate ones he was used to, but it was fuller and had purpose. It left Connor feeling as though his clothes were too hot to wear despite the weather. When Gavin pulled back Connor drifted with him briefly, catching himself before he got swept up into another kiss. Gavin actually looked... _bashful_.

"So. More than a friend. You want to go to the café with me?"

"I would like that Gavin."


	9. Familiar Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets with Tina and as they hang out it seems as though friendship is just around the corner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor has some trauma and some of it uproots itself in this chapter, nothing awful, just bad experiences with other people.

November 14 2039 | 07:34 pm

"Connor! Over here!!"

Connor spotted Tina on a bench on the river bank and hurried over to her. He actually felt somewhat excited to see her, despite his feelings a couple of days ago. Tina had been making an effort to speak to Connor more and it was pleasant having her to talk to.

"Hey! Did you get here alright?"

"Yes I did, thank you. Hank dropped me off."

"Aww that's nice of him! Come on join me!" She patted the space next to herself.

Before Connor sat down he noticed Tina's look was particularly nice tonight. She was wearing a dark brown turtle neck sweater under her thick black coat, with a long black pleated skirt with dark grey tights and black flats. She wore her hair down too and from the looks of it she also put on some eyeliner, and it looked very nice on her. He expressed this and she muttered a small thank you, smiling at him. She returned the compliment, Connor was wearing his outfit from his meet up with Gavin.

She was so nice and sweet and Connor couldn't help, but smile back. Once he had sat down he felt as though he had been here before and remembered that although it wasn't the same area, the bank was around the same place that Hank and him had been on.

"I've been here before. Or at least on this path before."

"Oh?" Tina turned and looked at him. "What were you doing?"

"Me and Hank had hit a wall with our investigation into the deviant crisis." Connor looked up at the moon and it felt familiar too, "It was a stressful night."

"Oh I'm sorry," Tina started.

"It's okay! I think... in hindsight it was a very important moment in our relationship. Turns out I'm not very fond of the idea of dying." Connor half laughed.

"Yeah... me too." Tina's laugh is low and gentle. Connor felt the weight of her comment.

"I apologise this isn't fun to talk about."

"It's fine! I want to get to know you anyway so this is a good start. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to actually get round to hanging out with you properly. Imagine that. Took me a whole year"

"It's okay, I spent a lot of time getting used to existing like a functioning adult person so I wouldn't have had much to say before either. And well... it's not as though you tried to kill me or anything like a certain someone... and then turned around and had to let it slide."

"God..." Tina laughs and shook her head. "He really tried that, didn't he? It's a wonder you like him _at all_."

"I'm not entirely sure why I do either sometimes.. really I shouldn't like him, and my brothers certainly aren't fond of him. But I think his behaviour is fairly rewardable since he apologized and has actually made an effort to be nice to me."

"Sorry, you said rewardable... like, your friendship is his reward?"

Connor paused on that thought for a moment.

"Yes in a way."

"Uh huh..."

Connor could tell Tina wanted to ask more. Part of him wanted her to know about him and Gavin, but surely she already knew? He let it go, resolving that if the detective knew, she wouldn't bring it up out of politeness.

"What exactly did you want to do out here?"

"Just chill. Talk. Whatever really."

"Right. Well.. can we walk? It's easier to talk when I'm doing something else."

"Oh sure! Let's go then!"

They get up and for a moment are quiet as they walk slowly down the bank's path. Connor looked at the waves in the wide river wondering just how deep its waters were.

"Lovely night tonight, right?"

Connor snapped his head back to look at Tina and then back at the water momentarily.

"It is."

Another moment of silence.

"Did you always want to be an officer?"

"... No. I didn't. I actually wasn't that interested for a while. But over the years I felt like I wanted to protect people. People like me who thought that there seemed to only be bad police officers out there. I wanted to be the kinda person who gives people hope that there are people who care about their lives still."

Connor raised his eyebrows.

"I wanted to be that example too actually."

Tina looked over at Connor, apparently surprised too, by the way her brows shot up.

"With the tensions in Detroit after the revolution it felt necessary to rejoin the force. I wanted androids to see that I'm out here trying to protect them too..."

Connor's voice trailed off and Tina tilted her head a little.

"Connor?"

"Yes?"

"Has someone said something to you?"

**| OPENING MEMORY FILE . . .**

A group of androids passed by him and Hank on their way to Chicken Feed and they hissed biting words about him. The real kicker was that it was loud enough for him to hear.

"_Dirty obedient machine_."

He never thought that being called obedient would strike him so, but the implication that they thought he had no agency whatsoever had made him feel as though they were right somehow.

"_The fuck did you say?_" Hank barked at the group, running them off as they scurried away.

Connor's stress levels rose by 9%.

**| CLOSING MEMORY FILE . . .**

Connor blinked and suddenly Tina was in front of him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Connor, you ok? You were blinking a lot and saying nothing."

"Ah--" Connor put a hand up to his temple on the LED side, covering it. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, I think I... I..."

"Do you want to sit down?"

"I think... yes please."

They walked until they came across another bench, Tina sitting Connor down on it before sitting herself down.

"Hey, uh, are you okay with being pet and touched?"

Connor nodded minutely.

"Do you want some comforting?"

Connor paused before nodding again.

Slowly Tina put an arm around Connor and pulled him in to her side, laying her head on top of his and petting his hair gently. It felt Really Nice. Her hand was so soothing on his head that he almost fell into the feeling. His sensors alerting him of the fact that he was being touched, but his senseory program indicating that it was gentle and soothing and positive. Of course he agreed with that. Even though he was so much taller than Tina he felt small and cared for and that was enough.

Once he felt calmer he cleared his throat.

"I remembered something by the way. I think that's why I... wasn't present when you were talking to me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"If that's alright?"

"Of course!" Tina continued to pat and run her hand through his hair.

"Alright..." Connor simulated a deep breath. His body wasn't over heating so it wasn't necessary. But it felt better to get a sigh out. "A long time ago, maybe a couple of months ago now, some androids made a comment about me while me and Hank passed them by..."

"Yeah?"

"They called me a 'dirty obedient machine'."

Connor felt Tina's patting hesitate for a second.

"Needless to say, it didn't feel good."

"I can't imagine it would. That's really fuckin' shitty though, why would they say that?"

"It's likely due to the fact that I was known as the deviant hunter for a while... I think some people think I still do that. Or at least some androids still resent me for it. Hank chased them off after that though."

"Still, even if you did do that... I mean you were working for CyberLife right?"

"Yeah.... before it became Markus' company, they were really bad news."

"Yikes... well you can't be blamed for being programmed to do a job you didn't know was bad."

Connor nodded a little and closed his eyes. He then lifted his head up, the patting having soothed him enough he decided.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. I figured y'know people and talking to people isn't really your thing right?"

"I was designed to be _good_ at it... But... Yes sometimes I find myself lost for words. I don't know if deviating did that or if I was really always like that."

Tina shrugged.

"You were a little awkward when I first met you... But then again Gavin didn't make it any easier."

"Then I suppose I just am Like This." Connor smiled.

"You're alright Connor." Tina smiled back looking out to the river. "You okay to walk again? There's this stall that sets up shop here at night, they make the best waffles I've ever had."

"Let's go then!"

They walk along the bank, talking a lot more. Connor discovered several things about Tina. That she and Gavin know each other from their academy days. That she graduated with fantastically good grades when she finished high school. That Tina wasn't always living in Detroit, but moved here cause it was cheaper. He also learned something else.

"You're not straight are you Connor?"

"If by 'straight' you mean a heterosexual, then I'm happy to inform you that yes, I'm not."

"Right. Cool, cause uh, neither am I."

"Oh! Really?"

"Yeah. Uh, how extensive is your knowledge of all things Not Straight?"

"I'd like to think I know a lot to not make any assumptions about people."

"Oh cool! Then I'm not cis either."

"If I'm honest, neither am I."

Tina offered a hand up to him and Connor, with his growing library of knowledge on human interactions gave Tina a high five. She was rather happy about it.

"You ever talked to Gavin about this stuff?"

"I have, but only on sexuality. He actually denied he was interested in men to me for a week before giving in when I kept catching him out."

"Hah. Of course. You know he probably only did that cause he likes you-!" Tina slaps her hand over her mouth and the two of them go quiet.

"... Does he now?"

"... Y....es....?" Tina looked concerned at Connor but he laughed.

"No need to worry Tina, I think I got that from our interactions."

"Oh thank god," She sighs, "I wasn't sure if you guys were still a thing or not." She sort of laughs.

Tina had a nice laugh, really. Connor stored that video log away so he could listen to it again. For reasons he wasn't entirely sure on yet.

"Well, we haven't really talked in a couple of weeks now... We hung out a little bit today actually! I think we've actually made some progress."

"... is that so?"

"Yes! I was worried, because I thought maybe he was busy because he was helping you with the Captain's... Captain day, as you put it."

"Oh-oh.." Tina pats her neck and looks away, "I can see why you thought that..."

Clearly it wasn't the case after all! Connor peered round to look at her.

"Tina?"

"Oh! Look the waffle stall is just over there!" She pointed over and sure enough they were nearing the stall she had mentioned. She hurried over to it without another word and Connor followed after.

Why was she suddenly so... off? She was fine and then she wasn't. And it was about Gavin so unless she was hiding something about them surely nothing is wrong? This is what Connor tried to tell himself as Tina bought their waffles, with syrup and whipped cream on them. The waffles were very tasty too, at least that's what his tongue told him. A little too sweet perhaps, but he imagined how nice it would be with a strawberry on top. He made a mental note to recreate this treat for his family back home.

They found a bench that was near the railing on the path and sat there looking out to the river as they ate. Connor was distracted by the new taste combination of the waffle to think about anything else. Until Tina spoke up.

"Connor..." She mumbled, waffle only half eaten.

Connor looked at her, bits of whipped cream on stuck to his cheek.

"So, you said Gavin was... well. You said you made progress with him..? Did he.. tell you anything or..?"

"Well," Connor set his waffle down for a moment, "he asked me what we were. I didn't know myself at the time. I must confess that I have liked Gavin... a lot for a while now. But he isn't an easy man to attempt any sort of relationship with."

"Pfft, you're telling me." Tina sighed, "I'm sorry Connor."

"Why are you apologising to me?"

"I think.. I don't _really_ know what's going on, but Gavin and me..."

"Are you in love with the detective?"

Tina whipped her face up to look at him in shock for a brief second before she calmed down and stifled herself.

"I, uh.... Before I answer that you've got whipped cream on your face."

"I do?" Connor wiped the wrong side, but that only made Tina giggle.

"I'll get it."

She reached forward and smeared the cream off, licking it off her thumb. She was smiling again and Connor saved that video log too. It was after it saved that he realised how intimate an interaction it was.

He didn't seem to mind though.

_What is up with me?_

"Continuing with your.. question. I guess... I do have feelings for him."

Connor nodded. He wondered how many people must share this sentiment.

"Question is... I don't know what Gavin is doing with himself." She frowned down at her waffle. "He won't be clear with me, which okay I kinda get it now considering he's sorta dating you, and was involved with you first but..." She shrugs, "it feels kinda shit that he won't tell me anything and he's at least trying to talk to you."

Connor said nothing for a moment.

"He just needs time."

Tina looked over to him.

"He needs time to know or to figure out how he wants to go about this. Pushing him for an anwser may not be wise." Connor breathed a small laugh, "He's not great at this from the looks of it."

"No. He's not. But he's never been _this_ bad, from what I saw of him and his past relationships." Tina shrugged.

"Do you mind that he's involved himself with the both of us?"

"No! Not at all. I mean I knew you guys had done stuff, I just didn't know if you still were? Gavin didn't say shit to me. I really don't mind. I'm glad you guys are making amends, kissing and all that. I just wish Gavin was better at talking I suppose."

"He'll work it out. But in the meantime I'm glad you spoke to me Tina. I appreciate it."

"No problem!" She smiled pulling her hair back behind her ear. Was that... bashfulness? It couldn't be. Why would Tina be bashful?

They continued to eat and once they had finished their waffles they started walking back the way they came. Tina asked if Connor wanted to 'go to a bar or something' and Connor accepted. He had never mentioned it to Tina but the fact that she didn't mind that Connor was also into and seeing Gavin made him feel a lot better about her dating him. Almost as though some sort of concern had been lifted.

He finally understood that he was afraid that somehow Tina being involved would compromise what he had. Knowing that she was okay with it... made him feel a sweeping feeling of warmth in his chest. Perhaps Connor was just bad at being friends with people too. But appreciating Tina felt good.

Maybe too good.


End file.
